


How it feels to fall behind and watch you call his name

by storiesthatmakeus



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Falling In Love, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Love, M/M, Reflection, Vulnerability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 17:20:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13439580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesthatmakeus/pseuds/storiesthatmakeus
Summary: Robert is on a date with a man who isn't his husband. Will it spur Aaron on to admit how he really feels?





	How it feels to fall behind and watch you call his name

**Author's Note:**

> Me again!
> 
> A few weeks ago I was prompted by a few people to write a jealous Aaron fic, and I wrote it and completely forgot to post it, so here it is!
> 
> It's a bit shite and unedited but enjoy xxx

Aaron was hunched at the end of the bar; nursing his second pint of the night and wishing it was whisky. He’d need the hard stuff if he was to erase the image of his mum and gran fawning like blushing virgins over some poor sap that had the misfortune not to choose a booth to sit in while he sipped his drink. He was on the verge of sending Paddy a begging text message to come and break up the swooning when Chas pounced on him, the desperately flirtatious look in her eye refusing to wane.

‘’Alright love, you stopping for some grub?’’ Chas asked, still smiling.

‘’Dinner and a show, lucky me.’’ Aaron replied dryly.

‘’Show?’’

‘’Yea, you and gran, acting like lovesick teenagers. Does Paddy know what kind of shameless flirting goes on behind his back?’’ Aaron asked with a smirk.

‘’It’s only some harmless banter, part of being a landlady. And even you have to admit, he’s pretty fit.’’ Chas said with a dreamy look in her eyes as she glanced back at the stranger, who to his credit did not seem at all perturbed by Faith’s lecherous advances.

Aaron shot another glance at the stranger, and though he would never in a million years voice it aloud to his mother, he had to agree that yes, this man was in fact pretty fit. He was tall, with chocolate brown hair and a healthy smattering of freckles dotted across his face under bright green eyes, and he was well dressed too, all dark jeans and leather jacket that accentuated his frame well. As Aaron continued to eavesdrop on the man’s conversation with Faith, he noticed that he had a soft Irish lilt that gave everything he said a more melodic quality. Aaron even had to choke back a laugh when the man had the good grace not to look offended by Faith’s calamitous attempt to replicate his accent.

‘’So,’’ he heard Faith begin. ‘’What brings you to our little slice of rural heaven?’’

‘’Well I’m a sucker for the charm of a country pub, and this just so happens to be my date’s local.’’

‘’A date? We’ve only just met.’’ Faith chuckled, ‘’But I like my men eager.’’

‘’Maybe next time eh, if it all goes wrong tonight?’’ The man laughed in response.

‘’Well if the lucky lady in question doesn’t show up, we’ll show you a good time, won’t we Chas?’’ Faith joked, and Aaron had to stifle his groan at his mum’s giggling.

‘’Well as gorgeous as you both are,’’ the man replied with a smile, glancing at the door, ‘’I’m afraid tonight’s not your night,’’ he finished with a hint of mock regret as he nodded over.

Aaron saw his mum’s eyes widen dramatically and followed her gaze to the door, and he instantly felt his stomach drop as he saw who was walking through it.

 

Robert.

 

He looked good. Really good, in fact. He was wearing that long grey coat that made Aaron’s mouth water over a deep blue fitted jumper and white shirt, and he had his hair cut just short enough to bring out the freckles on his cheeks and the hints of blue in his green eyes. Aaron had to choke back a swallow as he watched Robert walk straight over, ignoring the stunned look on Chas’s face as he made his way to his date.

‘’Hey Rob.’’ Aaron bristled at the sound of Robert’s nickname coming out of a complete stranger’s mouth.

‘’Hey Ollie.’’ Robert replied with a small smile, not even looking in Aaron’s direction as he passed by him, the other man greeting him with a small hug that Robert reciprocated before pulling away quickly, fully aware of the eyes on him.

‘’You found it alright then?’’ Robert asked quietly.

‘’Your directions were spot on.’’

‘’Sorry I’m a bit late, work crisis.’’

‘’No worries’’ Ollie replied easily. ‘’Got charmed by Thelma and Louise here while I was waiting, so the night’s already been a success.’’ Faith couldn’t help smiling at Ollie’s words, and Aaron had to stop himself rolling his eyes. ‘’Got you a drink in.’’ he carried on, handing Robert a pint.

‘’Cheers, will we get a table?’’

‘’Ladies, until we meet again.’’ Ollie said with a wink as he followed Robert over to a booth, and Aaron could have sworn that Faith’s knees trembled a bit as she came and stood next to him.

‘’Oh, why are the good ones always gay?’’ Faith sighed regretfully.

‘’He’s probably just pretending to avoid your come on.’’ Aaron replied sarcastically, but he couldn’t tear his eyes away from the two men in the corner, something that his mum instantly picked up on.

‘’You okay love?’’

‘’Yea, why wouldn’t I be?’’

‘’You’re not…bothered by Robert and his date then?’’

‘’No, actually I’m trying to figure out how to tell Paddy that my mum and my ex-husband both fancy the same man.’’ Aaron retorted, trying to keep his voice light, but the sentence felt bitter on his tongue as he risked another glance over at Robert, who was listening intently to whatever Ollie was saying.

Aaron instantly wanted to go home, curl up in in his bed at the Mill and forget about Robert on his date with the perfect man that even his mum and gran were blushing over, but yet he couldn’t drag himself away from his stool at the bar.

Occasionally he saw their knees knocking together as they talked and laughed, and he ached for Robert to move his legs away, out of Ollie’s orbit, but it didn’t happen.

As he watched them together over his third pint, he noticed how expressive Ollie was as he talked, his eyes lighting up as he told a particular story, hands moving in delicate gestures to emphasise a point, and how engaged Robert seemed in the conversation. Ollie moved with an easy confidence, and it made Aaron’s chest seize to see Robert’s reaction to him. This stranger wasn’t riddled with insecurities like Aaron was, that much was obvious. He was an open book, that same easy confidence born of the contentment of knowing exactly where he fit in the world.

He was probably exactly what Robert needed and wanted, someone to match him in every way, and though it was painfully obvious how well Ollie and Robert looked together, Aaron itched for his ex-husband to look over at him and give him some sign that he hadn’t forgotten him.

Just at that moment, Ollie’s phone rang. As he moved to put it away, Robert shook his head and gestured for him to answer it, signalling that he would top up their drinks. After watching him leave through the double doors, Robert collected their glasses and made his way over to wait for Chas and without giving himself a chance to think it through Aaron was by his side in seconds.

‘’Alright?’’ He asked as he sidled up to Robert at the bar.

‘’Yea, you?’’ Aaron nodded slowly in response.

‘’So, how did you two meet then?’’

‘’Through a Home James client.’’

‘’And who asked who out?’’

‘’He asked me.’’ Robert answered, and Aaron tried not to get his hopes up at the idea that Robert wasn’t the one doing the chasing. ‘’Almost said no, but Vic thought I could use some fun, nearly stole my phone to reply herself.’’

‘’Sounds like a little sister I know.’’ Aaron replied dryly.

‘’Guess they know what’s best for us sometimes.’’

‘’And sometimes they don’t.’’ Aaron muttered.

‘’Sorry?’’

‘’It’s nothing. Well, if you need me to fake an emergency call and get you out of there, just let me know.’’ Aaron suggested lightly, and was stung when Robert gave him a puzzled look.

‘’Why would I do that?’’

‘’Well…you just said Vic pushed you into it…I thought…you might need an escape.’’ Aaron stuttered, desperately trying to stop the blush creeping up his neck.

‘’No, Vic was right. And Ollie’s good company.’’ Robert replied, signalling to Chas when she finally saw him for two more pints.

‘’I’ll bring them over.’’ She said distractedly as she poured drinks for the other punters, Faith nowhere to be seen.

‘’Cheers.’’ Robert said as he moved to sit back down, leaving Aaron stood alone at the bar, his heart pounding in his chest.

Aaron heard the doors swing shut behind him as Ollie returned, and without thinking, picked up the pints Chas had just finished pouring.

‘’I’ll drop them over.’’ He offered.

‘’Aaron.’’ She said warningly, her gaze flitting hesitantly between him and the two men in the booth.

‘’You’re busy, it’s fine.’’ And before she could protest anymore, he was on his way over.

Robert looked at him curiously as he set the pints down in front of them.

‘’Mum’s stacked.’’ He offered by way of explanation, and Robert nodded slowly, his eyes locking with Aaron’s as if he didn’t believe him.

A heavy silence descended between the two men, and Aaron could feel Ollie’s eyes on him.

‘’Hi, I’m Ollie.’’ he said warmly, breaking the tension as he extended a hand to Aaron, who leaned across Robert and shook it firmly as he surveyed him intently, a move Ollie clearly noticed, but he continued to smile kindly as they broke away from each other. Aaron purposefully brushed his hand against Robert’s arm as he drew back, but the other man didn’t even flinch, and Aaron felt a wave of jealousy and hurt spike through him at Robert’s nonchalant reaction.

‘’Oh sorry, Ollie this is Aaron. He’s my…’’

 _Husband. Best friend. Love of my life_. Aaron desperately wanted Robert to say.

‘’…Neighbour.’’ Robert finally settled on, and Aaron felt a clawing in his stomach at the dismissive term Robert used to describe their relationship.

‘’Nice to meet you, neighbour.’’ Ollie replied warmly. ‘’You work here?’’

‘’Erm…yea well, helping out.’’ Aaron replied, clearing his throat. ‘’It’s my mum’s pub.’’

‘’Best behave myself then yea, don’t want you telling your mum to kick me out.’’ Ollie joked.

‘’Exactly…keep your hands to yourself and all that.’’ Aaron replied as lightly as he could, but there was a warning in his voice that Robert instantly picked up on, if the way his eyes snapped up and met Aaron’s was any indication.

‘’Well cheers for bringing these over.’’ Robert interjected, and the way he said it made it clear Aaron’s time was up.

‘’Yea cheers.’’ Ollie repeated with a warm smile.

‘’No worries.’’

Aaron made his way back to his seat at the bar, where he refused to acknowledge the curious look his mother was giving him.

‘’Love…’’

‘’What?’’

‘’Why don’t you go through to the back?’’

‘’I’m fine here.’’

‘’You sure about that?’’

‘’Yes.’’

Chas eventually gave up, but Aaron could feel her eyes on him as he continued to nurse his pint.

Aaron felt a spike of jealousy run through him again as he saw Ollie touch Robert’s arm in the very same spot that he had brushed only moments earlier. But seconds later, the hairs on the back of his neck tingled as he watched his ex-husband unconsciously rub that very spot, and Aaron felt a shudder pass through him, as though Robert was trying to erase Ollie’s touch and leave Aaron’s mark unblemished.

That shudder soon turned into a flash of heat as he watched Ollie lean over and whisper something in Robert’s ear, Aaron’s ex-husband nodding along to whatever he was saying. Aaron couldn’t tear his eyes away as Robert pulled out his phone, nodding towards the door as he put it to his ear. He strained to hear what Robert was saying on the phone, and just caught the word taxi as he hovered by the door.

He glanced back at the booth, just in time to see Ollie making his way to the gents, and before Chas could protest, or Robert could see him, Aaron was off his stool and into the toilets after Robert’s date.

He pushed open the door, and instantly froze as he saw Ollie by the sink. He had come in without thinking, and now he didn’t know what to say. He itched to tell this stranger to just leave, but his words got stuck in his throat. Sensing someone by the door, Ollie looked up and smiled broadly at Aaron.

‘’It’s Aaron right?’’

‘’Right.’’ Aaron confirmed, trying to clear his throat.

‘’Everything okay? All the stalls are free, if you need one.’’

Aaron shook his head slowly, and Ollie gave him a bemused expression before returning his gaze to the sink.

‘’So, how’s your _date_ going?’’ The word felt like bile on Aaron’s tongue, and he had to bite back the venom threatening to spew out of his mouth.

‘’Good I think. This is a good spot, everyone’s really friendly.’’ Ollie replied as he washed his hands.

Aaron wanted to hear the sarcasm in the other man’s voice, to pounce on the derision and use that as an excuse to have a go at this stranger all over his husband, but Ollie’s voice was laced with such sincerity that there was nothing there for him to latch onto, and it made him feel guilty.

‘’And you like Robert?’’ Aaron asked, not wanting to hear the truth but unable to stop the question leaving his mouth all the same.

‘’He’s great, yea. Seems pretty special by all accounts.’’

‘’He is…special. So don’t hurt him.’’

Ollie broke away from the sink and fixed Aaron with a curious look.

’Someone’s protective. You fancy him or something?’’

‘’What? No, I’m just…’’

‘’I don’t blame you if you do. He’s pretty hot.’’ Ollie grinned.

‘’I don’t…’’

‘’Don’t worry Aaron, it’s our secret.’’ Ollie said it in such a good-natured way; his eyes twinkling with a kindness that made Aaron feel guilty for despising him. ‘’It was nice to meet you.’’ With that, he was gone, and Aaron had to lean against the sink to steady himself before he could face the pub again.

Aaron emerged from the bathroom just in time to see Robert and Ollie heading out the door, and he felt a stabbing heat prickle his skin as he saw the way Ollie placed a hand to the small of Robert’s back as he held the door open for him before following him out.

 

Aaron groaned at the bags under his eyes the next morning as he emerged from the shower. He hadn’t slept a wink all night, thinking about where Robert and Ollie may have gone after the pub. He had ignored his mum’s concerned questions all night, sloping off to the Mill as soon as Robert had left and trying to sleep off the feeling of seeing his husband with another man’s hands all over him, but his mind wouldn’t slow down enough for it to happen.

After Liv and Gerry’s breakfast bickering threatened to send him over the edge, Aaron had finally managed to trudge his way to the scrap yard, where he was stunned to find Robert already sat at his desk, head buried in a pile of invoices.

‘’Didn’t expect to see you here so early?’’

‘’Yea well, had to get all these sorted before my meeting with the accountant.’’ Robert replied, taking a sip of coffee as he gestured to the stack of paperwork on his desk.

‘’Had to call it an early night then?’’ Aaron asked as casually as he could, trying to mask the hope in his voice that Ollie had bored Robert to tears.

‘’No, not really. Probably not my smartest move, but it was good fun.’’

‘’Where did you end up going?’’

‘’Some comedy club thing in Leeds.’’

‘’You? At a comedy club?’’ Aaron scoffed.

‘’Ollie’s mate manages the place. Went for a laugh, actually wasn’t as painful as I thought. And what’s wrong with trying something new?’’ Robert asked, lifting his gaze and locking eyes with Aaron for the first time.

‘’Nothing, just sometimes it’s better to stick to what you know.’’

‘’What’s that supposed to mean?’’

‘’Nothing, ignore me. So, you gonna see him again?’’

‘’Yea, maybe. He’s a good laugh.’’

Aaron didn’t have any response for that, didn’t want to ask any more questions to which he wouldn’t like the answer, and Robert didn’t seem willing to elaborate any further on his night, so they sat in silence for the remainder of the morning.

He could hear Robert typing furiously on his phone all morning, and he risked a peak at him to gauge his expression. He was smiling as he read whatever message he had been sent, and Aaron ached to pull the phone off him and tell him to forget Ollie, but before he could say anything, Robert had packed up his stuff and was gone, muttering about the accountants and giving Aaron a distracted goodbye.

Aaron felt a pit begin to form in the bottom of his stomach as he watched Robert drive off, and he could feel himself trembling with the reality of it. He had lost Robert once before. It had been the right thing to do at the time, but he was losing him again now through his own resistance to just speak his mind, and the thought of it made his bones tremble and his heart shatter.

He couldn’t do it again. It was time to fight. He just didn’t know how.

 

‘’You’re back?’’ Aaron said a few hours later as Robert traipsed into the office with an unreadable look on his face, the other man barely looking up as he shoved his phone in his pocket.

‘’Is that alright?’’

‘’Yea, course.’’ Aaron stuttered, taken aback by his tone. ‘’I just didn’t expect to see you again today. So, how was the meeting?’’

‘’I don’t want to talk about the meeting.’’

‘’Robert? Is everything okay?’’

‘’Just had an interesting conversation with Ollie.’’ Robert said, finally meeting Aaron’s eyes. His tone made Aaron sit bolt upright, and he tried to read the expression on the other man’s face, but it was still too hard to distinguish.

‘’Oh yea…? About what?’’

‘’Not much, just saying how nice the pub was last night.’’

‘’That’s good…I guess.’’

‘’Yea, it is, he also found it endearing how the bar staff look out for the customers so carefully.’’

‘’What?’’

‘’Said he found it cute that my mate gave him a warning.’’

Robert’s face changed instantly, and Aaron felt his defences go up.

‘’Robert…’’

‘’Don’t play innocent Aaron, I saw what you were like last night.’’

‘’You did?’’ Aaron gulped, seeing a mixture of emotions flicker in Robert’s eyes, including what he thought was hope, but didn’t want to raise his own expectations.

‘’You were hardly subtle.’’ Robert said dryly. ‘’And I thought I was bad the first time I saw you with Alex. Then warning him off? What were you playing at?’’

‘’I just wanted to make sure he was a good bloke.’’

‘’What business is it of yours?’’

‘’I was looking out for you.’’

‘’Why?’’

‘’Because I’m your…’’

‘’What? My mate?’’

‘’Oh so I’m your mate again am I? Only last night I was just your neighbour.’’ Aaron finally snapped back, taking Robert by surprise.

‘’What?’’

‘’Oh c’mon Robert, even Doug would have gotten a better introduction than that.’’ Aaron scoffed.

‘’And what should I have said? Oh Ollie, this is Aaron my ex-husband, and after I helped his best mate escape prison and go on the run, I’ve been trying to fill that role as best I can, as well as let him go from my life, even if it’s the hardest thing I’ve ever had to do.’’

‘’But you said…’’

‘’Doesn’t mean it’s easy Aaron.’’

‘’I’m sorry Robert, I didn’t know…’’

‘’Is all this because he’s a man?’’ Robert suddenly interrupted, and Aaron’s eyes widened in shock.

‘’Excuse me?’’

‘’Would you be acting like this if it was a woman I had been on a date with?’’

‘’No it’s, I mean…yes I would. Robert I don’t care who you go on a date with, all I want is…’’

‘’What?’’

‘’I care about you.’’ Aaron finally replied, losing his nerve to speak the truth.

‘’I can decide for myself who’s good enough to date Aaron.’’

‘’But…’’

‘’You moved on Aaron, you chose Alex back then, now let me move on too, please.’’ Robert interjected before Aaron could formulate his next argument.

‘’But Alex and I…wait, back then?’’

‘’You’re over, I know. Vic told me.’’ Robert elaborated once he saw the stunned look on Aaron’s face. ‘’So what is this Aaron, you’re unhappy being alone so you want me to be miserable too?’’

‘’No Robert, that’s not true, I want you to be happy.’’

‘’Just not with Ollie?’’

‘’Not with anyone who…’’

‘’Who what, Aaron?’’

‘’Who isn’t me.’’ He finally blurted out, his voice shrinking in on itself as he admitted what his heart had been telling him for weeks, the stunned look on Robert’s face enough encouragement to keep talking.

‘’Robert, I love you. I’m in love with you and I can’t bloody stop myself. Why do you think I broke up with Alex?’’

‘’No, you don’t get to do this.’’

‘’Do what?’’

‘’You said in the hospital that whoever you end up with, it could never be me. But what, I’m only allowed to be happy if it’s with you?’’

‘’You really think I’m that selfish?’’

‘’No Aaron I don’t. You’re the least selfish person I know, but what do you want from me?’’

‘’You. I just want you.’’ Aaron could hear the pleading in his voice, but he was desperate to make Robert understand.

‘’It’s too late Aaron.’’

‘’No…’’

‘’We let each other go at the hospital Aaron, it’s over.’’

‘’I didn’t mean what I said then, not really and you didn’t either.’’

‘’I did.’’

‘’The part about loving me yea, but letting me go, I know you don’t want that.’’

‘’Aaron…’’

‘’Just tell me you don’t want me anymore. Tell me you’re not still thinking about me like I think about you.’’ Aaron said softly as he took a determined step closer to Robert.

‘’Why are you doing this to me Aaron?’’ Robert pleaded, and Aaron took another step forward.

‘’You know why.’’

They were inches from each other now, and Aaron could feel Robert’s breath on his face, but before he could do anything, he felt a rush of cold air between them as Robert edged around him and pulled open the door to the portacabin.

‘’I’m sorry, I can’t…’’ Robert said softly, almost as though he was being forced into it, and without another glance, he was gone, leaving Aaron alone, which was a good thing probably. That way, Robert wouldn’t have to see the tears streaming down his face as he watched the man he loved walk away.

 

Aaron was pacing the Mill kitchen, trying to organise the jumble of thoughts in his head as he replayed his argument with Robert over and over. He didn’t even have Gerry or Liv to distract him, as they were both at mate’s houses for the night. He knew he was about to wear a hole in the floor if he didn’t stop soon, but he couldn’t switch his brain off.

Giving up the night as a lost cause, he had his foot on the first step of the staircase when it heard it; a soft knock on the front door. He was tempted to ignore it, but his curiosity overcame him and he reluctantly pulled it open, stepping back in stunned silence when he saw Robert standing on the outside, looking nervous.

‘’I do.’’ He finally said after a beat of silence.

‘’What?’’ Aaron managed to whisper.

‘’Think about you. All the time. Turns out, I can’t bloody stop myself either.’’

‘’Ollie?’’

‘’Was nothing.’’

‘’And me?’’

‘’Everything.’’

Before Aaron could say anything else, Robert had taken two large strides forward, enveloping him in a searing kiss that made his nerves tingle down to his toes as he pushed him back into the flat and against the wall, kicking the door closed behind him without even breaking a sweat. Aaron could barely catch his breath as Robert caressed his face in his hands, and it was like they had never been apart, their mouths moving together in a delicate familiarity that had Aaron’s heart fluttering wildly.

‘’Upstairs.’’ Robert whispered between kisses.

‘’Too far away. Couch.’’ Aaron choked out.

‘’No.’’ Robert breathed heavily as he pulled away. ‘’I’m not having you on a couch like some dirty hook up. I’m having you in a bed, all night.’’

‘’When you put it like that.’’ Aaron moaned as he pulled Robert back into another kiss, barely looking where he was going as he dragged him upstairs.

They had barely made it to the bedroom before Aaron had Robert’s lips on him again, both of their hands getting caught in each other’s grip in their rush to remove belts. Suddenly, Aaron felt Robert slow down, and he looked into his eyes to see a strange expression on his face.

‘’What is it?’’

‘’Nothing.’’ Robert replied softly, shaking his head before he returned to nipping at Aaron’s bottom lip, making him moan with want.

Everything at once seemed to go much too slowly for Aaron’s liking, and he was beginning to bubble over with pent up frustration as Robert took a painfully long time unzipping his hoodie, brushing it down his body and setting the hairs on his arms alight as he removed it from him, stopping every now and again to press kisses to Aaron’s lips and jaw.

Eventually, Robert moved onto removing Aaron’s t-shirt, pulling it off him with a deliberate slowness before laying more kisses on Aaron’s collarbone and chest. It was making Aaron’s head swim, and he took advantage of Robert’s brief release of his arms to unbutton Robert’s shirt and remove it in a series of quick, clumsy movements. Robert gently pulled his hands away, and that touch was enough to undo him, Aaron completely on the brink of exploding.

‘’Robert, if you don’t hurry up I swear I’ll kick you out and finish this myself.’’

‘’You don’t mean that.’’ Robert whispered lazily, and Aaron hated that he was right, but he felt a thrill run up his spine as he was pushed gently back on the bed, Robert finally moving more fluidly as he swiftly removed Aaron’s jeans and boxers.

He felt the bed dip under him as it took Robert’s weight, the heat coming off the other man as he worked his way up Aaron’s body, sending a shiver through every nerve as he peppered kisses along his thigh, followed by his hip and finally the scars on his chest before reaching his lips again. Aaron could felt the sudden shift in weight as Robert reached over to the bedside table, and he stuck out a hand to stop him.

‘’Just you.’’ He whispered quietly. ‘’I just want to feel you.’’

‘’Then you’ll have me.’’ Robert replied, his eyes flickering over Aaron like he was drinking him in as he took his hand back. ‘’All of me.’’

 

Aaron blinked himself awake, the sounds of rustling stirring him from the best sleep he’d had in weeks. He blearily opened his eyes to find Robert stood at the foot of the bed, half-dressed and appearing to be looking for the rest of his clothes.

‘’Hey.’’ He whispered sleepily. ‘’What you doing?’’

‘’Going home.’’ Robert replied levelly without meeting Aaron’s gaze.

‘’Why? You don’t have to be anywhere do you?’’

He was met with a wall of silence, Robert still avoiding eye contact as he located his shirt and pulled in on slowly.

‘’Robert, look at me.’’ And he did, first try and all. ‘’What’s going on?’’ Aaron asked as he pulled himself up, Robert’s expression making him feel anxious.

‘’Nothing.’’

‘’Then why are you leaving?’’

‘’Because I know what this was.’’

‘’Do you mind telling me?’’ Aaron asked quietly.

‘’I get it, what last night was about.’’

‘’I don’t.’’ Aaron said as he began to climb hurriedly from the bed and stood in front of Robert. ‘’Hey, what’s going on in that head of yours?’’

‘’Please don’t make this harder Aaron.’’

‘’Where is this coming from? I thought last night…’’

‘’I get it. You were jealous of Ollie, and I just wanted you. It was one night, I’m not expecting anything else.’’

‘’You think I just wanted to get you out of my system or something?’’

‘’Didn’t you?’’

‘’No. Even if I wanted that, I wouldn’t be able to do it. You’re in here Rob.’’ Aaron said softly, pointing to his heart.

‘’So, last night?’’

‘’Last night was incredible Robert, but it wasn’t just sex for me, it was everything. I meant every word I said. Didn’t you?’’ Aaron regretted asking the question as soon as it left his mouth, terrified that he wouldn’t like the answer.

‘’You know what scares me Aaron?’’ Robert asked after a heavy silence.

‘’What?’’

‘’We both said we moved on but I know that if this was all you wanted, just sex every now and again I’d take it. I think I’d take whatever scraps you’d offer me, if it meant I could call you mine, even for a minute.’’

‘’But why have a minute when you have forever?’’

‘’You really mean that?’’

‘’I want you Robert, just as much as you want me.’’

‘’I don’t think you could ever want me as much as I want you.’’

‘’Well we’ll just have to see about that won’t we?’’ Aaron asked with a smirk, the relief on Robert’s face evident. ‘’I love you Robert. I want this, I want you.’’

‘’I love you Aaron…just…’’

‘’You took care of me last night, now it’s my turn to take care of you. Let me show you just how much I want you.’’

Aaron mimicked Robert’s moves from the previous night, being deliberately slow as he removed each piece of clothing, pressing kisses to the other man’s lips and cheek as he dropped the clothes on the floor. But this time wasn’t about making the moment last longer. Aaron wanted to show him just how much he loved him, and as he pushed him back onto the bed, he could feel with every shiver of Robert’s muscles that his methods were working.

And if Aaron had to keep Robert in the bedroom all day to prove over and over how much he wanted him, then he wasn’t about to complain.


End file.
